X-Men - The Understand Season 1
This is the episodes of X-Men - The Understand Season 1 I. Uprising X – The Adult X-Men head overseas with the School on Security Guard. Professor X forms a younger version of the X-Men with students-in training and guiding them through the process. II. Uprising X – The mutants from the Earth-1610 universe are taken in by the Professor and completing the formation of the new young X-Men III. The Battle Begins – When Kendall is named the leader of the New X-Men she faces a backlash from a disgruntled Julian. IV. The Metals of a Magneta – Lorna is reunited with her Biological mom and confronts her about not telling Lorna that she’s Magneto’s daughter. Professor X mediates the situation. V. As the Mentors Turns – Professor X is planning to join the adult X-Men overseas thus leaving the role as Instructor to his twin sister Professor Cassandra Nova Xavier who proves to be noble mentor. VI. Children of the Wolverine – Kendall and Jimmy takes the opportunity to get to know each other after Jimmy’s DNA matches Wolverine making him Kendall’s brother but soon discovers they have another brother and sister in Tommy and X-23. VII. Child of Phoenix – Miley learns about her mom’s past as the Phoenix from the Professors and her father Cyclops and is stunned that an entity could corrupt and turn a powerful mutant into a terrorist. VIII. Child of Phoenix – Miley visits her older sister Marvel Girl/ Rachel Summers-Richards and brother-in-law Franklin Richards to get advice about being one of the most powerful mutants. IX. Slime of Sublime – The evil Dr. John Sublime is on the rampage and out for more clone mutants to make. The Frost Sisters must find a way to stop him. X. Bridging the Families – As the kids wait for the expectancy of Cyclops and Emma’s baby arrival Miley and the Frost sisters find comfort in each other and discover they have things in common. XI. Uprising of the young Storm – Kendall learns about her longline of history on her mom’s side of the family and embraces the lessons taught to her along the way. XII. The Modern Water Bender – the kids meet Tommy the mutant son of Hiro Sokuto aka Base who inherited his father’s Water-based elemental powers only and gives himself a codename. XIII. Calling of a Samurai – Yukio, Armor and Surge are assigned to find a descendant of the Silver Samurai. XIV. State of Shock – Surge, Torrent and Yukio’s electricity powers retrospectively generates color from it. While Surge has blue, Torrent has gold and Yukio has pink when bind as one to stop a menace in the city. XV. Family Lines – Andre and Lillie’s Grandfather Oscar Strucker a former member of the X-Men pays them a visit and tells the team about the Strucker Family history of mutants, but a painful secret also comes out as well. XVI. Family Lines – Oscar Strucker, Former X-Men member and the grandfather of Andre and Lillie assist the kids in a battle against the notorious Reavers. XVII. The After light – After learning and despising their Great-Great Grandfather and Great-Great Grandaunt for using their mutant powers for evil Andre and Lillie decides to take their Grandfather’s advice and follow the path of the X-Men. However, they soon receive distress signals from their uncle Reed concerning their cousin who had since join the Hellfire Club. XVIII. Rebirth – Martha originally known as No-Girl is implanted in the younger clone body of Storm thus giving her a new permanent body and codename. XIX. Rebirth – Kendall decides to welcome Martha in the family after her parents officially adopted her. XX. The Uprising Mutant Supremacy – the Hellfire Club makes their first move as the Young X-Men sets out to confront their motives. XXI. Mind Gem – Pixie finds herself having a big crush on Kid Omega the most intelligent of all Telepathies. XXII. Therapy – Quentin aka Kid Omega finds himself dealing with Julian’s usual temper mental destruction on adjusting to his metal hands and relearning of his powers. XXIII. Friends Old and New – Laura’s friends Charlotte, Jaci and Tomas are welcomed to the Institute but the mood was dampen due to Julian’s usual bad attitude prompting Laura to confront him. XXIV. Dangerous Mind Games – Miley joins forces with Katherine, Alexandra, Phoebe, Celeste and Mindee as they pursue a villain responsible for the causing illusions all over the city. XXV. The Butterfly Ninja – A young woman in a body of Japanese woman finds her gaining new ground her advanced Telepathy and Telekincic powers. XXVI. Daughters of the Mastermind – Regan reveals her origins and how she got in contact with eldest sister Martinique who is also a member of the X-Men then soon learned about Pixie’s connection to their father the evil Mastermind. XXVII. The Unbalance Category:X-Men - The Underground Category:TV Series Category:Starlina Series